


Walk of No Shame

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Happy Horny Werewolf Day [2]
Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Penis In Vagina Sex, sex without commitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: They'd both gotten into this fully knowing that it was a one night stand, really, and that was it. A fun night between friends that were also packmates, but who weren't in love mostly to scratch an itch or two. Nothing more.





	Walk of No Shame

Jessie groaned, taking a pillow to cover her face with. 

"You have seen me naked before, you know." Carter said, and when Jessie lifted the pillow to look at him, he wiggled his hips, making his dick bounce a little. "A little late for modesty."

"You wouldn't know modesty if it bites you."

"And how are you this fine morning, miss Modesty?"

She snorted at that, but she did accept the cup of coffee he gave her, and Carter could admit that he found it charming that she didn't bother to cover her breasts: he never understood why most of his one night stands did that, as if he hadn't gotten well acquainted with them earlier. 

"You're in a good mood." She observed.

Carter shrugged. "Sure. Don't know why you're not. Orgasms usually make me pretty happy."

Another snort even as she took a long gulp of her coffee. Then. "Please tell me there's a way so the pack _won't_ find out about this?"

Which... kinda ruined his buzz, as it was. He took a gulp of his coffee, before he shrugged.

"You regret it that much, huh."

Which Carter thought shouldn't sting as much as it did. Valentine's Day was kinda lousy when surrounded by couples - or would be couples, really. Mark and Gordo where just being idiots, and he might actually have to take Kelly to have his sight checked to see if he actually managed to notice Robbie hitting on him. But even so, Ox and Joe had been embarrassing and overwhelmingly couple-y enough to take care of the ones who weren't just there yet. And Jessie had sighed and okay, and they got to talk about it and... well. They'd both gotten into this fully knowing that it was a one night stand, really, and that was it. A fun night between friends that were also packmates, but who weren't in love mostly to scratch an itch or two. Nothing more. 

But perhaps it was the fact that Jessie was his pack why it hurt that she didn't... well. Didn't want him. Not even that: that she had disliked being with him so much that she regretted it. 

Jessie snorted, even punching his shoulder in jest, before she put her coffee on the night stand. "Don't be ridiculous, of course I don't."

It _was_ ridiculous that he felt so relieved by that. 

"Then?"

"There's a vast, _huge_ difference between not regretting having sex with a friend and a very different one not wanting that all your family knows that you did the nasty with someone else in the pack! God, my brother is going to be annoying. _Joe_ is going to be insufferable and then I'll have to kill one of my Alphas out of self respect and then what? I'm pretty sure that argument won't hold ground in werewolf-laws, and how the hell am I going to be able to look at your mom? Are _you sure_ there's nothing I can do?"

"Well, when you put it that way... there's just the thing," Carter said, also putting his cup away, pretending to think it over, before he ducked beneat the sheets. Jessie squealed when he rubbed his scruff against her belly, and then sighed like a waterfall when he kissed and nibbled the skin around her belly button: she had a set three orion-belted freckles right there that he'd had a blast exploring with mouth and tongue last night and he was more than willing to do the same again.

Jessie lifted the sheets to look at him, an eyebrow raised, and she was valiently fighting down a grin that showed her dimples, the rosy light of early morning making her glow. Carter rather liked that look, and then decided that a one-night-stand-and-early-morning-sex shouldn't involve those kind of thoughts, not really, and instead offered her his best grin.

"I'm not sure how is that supposed to help."

Carter shrugged, trying (and quite possibly failing) at nonchalance. 

"Guess I'm not doing it enough," he answered, then leaning down again, nosing at her pubes first before he could actually get at her, licking at Jessie's folds, opening her with his fingers, hearing her sigh and then feeling the fingers of one hand on his head, combing gently.

He flattened his tongue against her, licked at her clit and let her grind down on his face, keeping his hands on her thighs because last night's experience told him that she could and would squeeze to keep him in hold if she so pleased and wanted, and Carter grinned at the memory, almost laughed with the noises Jessie made, part outrage and part need.

"You're worse than a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs," she gasped, fingers tight on his hair, before she pressed a wrapped condom against his hand. "If you're going to be useless down there..."

"Didn't seem useless to me," Carter said with a shrug, but he kneeled between her legs, licked his lips of her taste and watched as her pretty fingers pressed against her own cunt, rushing to open the condom and roll it on.

"I swear to... are you waiting for the second coming or something?" And then she rolled her own eyes at his grin. "No, don't say it. The moment it came out of my mouth..."

"Not my fault you make it easy," Carter laughed. Sex was never this easy, with his one night stands, never this sort of camaderie. Even with the few girlfriends he had had, in the past. 

Jessie muttered something about immature brats outside of her work hours he could have thought of something to say (naughty teachers, extra school curriculars, really, the jokes told themselves) if he hadn't pushed inside her then, and the rubber did barely anything to hide how warm and tight she was, or the way her breath hitched and her blush went from her cheeks and neck and almost to her breasts. 

And then it was a matter of that same warmth and heat and companionship. Jessie kissed him hard, legs tight around his hips, fingers tighttighttight on his back and the scent of her sex and of her and then Jessie pressed a hand against her clit, rubbing while he thrusted in her and she cursed when she came, and then it didn't take him long to finish either.

He stopped just long enough to dispose of the condom before he collapsed by her side, chuckling when Jessie punched his shoulder again for being an ass, apparently, before curling around him until he could perceive her through the pack link, warm and sated and sleepy and amused and impossibly fond.

So he curled an arm around her and thought of nothing at all, but felt pretty much the same things back to her.


End file.
